Mi tesoro
by Pau-Milk
Summary: Flechazo de fuego entre las miradas de Goku y Milk al reencontrarse después de siete años. ¿Qué pasó?


**Mi tesoro.**

* * *

Aquella soleada mañana tenía la autoridad de marcar un antes y un después para Goku, habían trascurrido siete años desde que por sus decisiones se quedó en el mundo de los muertos, nunca lo iba admitir y tal vez jamás lo comentaría con ninguno de los dioses o mortales sin duda extrañaba mucho a su familia, pero gracias a las habilidades de sus amigos iba a tener la oportunidad de compartir con su gente de la tierra y volver a perderse en sus hermosos ojos de color negro,ella lo volvía tan loco con tan solo verlo a la cara, su rostro era como un angelito. Se mantenía en un angulo que pocas veces le sucedía, como un niño que buscaba un juguete nuevo, las mismas ansias de enfrentar un enemigo poderoso, pero en esta ocasión se traba de Milk. Se levantó de su cama donde había permanecido mucho tiempo, caminó hasta el patio de la pequeña casa y se recostó en el pasto. Ya sabía que había embarazado a su esposa antes de la batalla final contra Cell. la misma inquietud lo golpeaba ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Goten? Respiró mientras su corazón se aceleró, apretó sus puños mientras intentó controlar su emociones.

Él, el guerrero más poderoso de la raza más fuerte estaba entre la espada y la pared, por una mujer terrícola, una dulce niña que conoció mientras andaba en sus aventuras infantiles, la chica que años más tarde le había salvado la vida y posterior a esto le había regalado una manzana y años después apareció frente a él siendo toda una bella muchacha, con miles de encantos que sus propios amigos no evitaban mirar, demasiado bonita, una joven dulce pero de carácter incomodo. A veces se preguntaba a su mismo corazón mientras escuchaba el silencio de sus largas noches ¿Cuándo ella le había robado todo? Milk su amada esposa, la madre de sus dos hijos, la princesa de el monte de Flypan. Quizás porque la podía describir como una mezcla de todas las cosas, dulzura, pasión, ternura y mucho genio. Por más que evitaba mostrar su amor delante de la gente era imposible no hacerlo en sus momentos de intimidad, por ejemplo cuando se recuperó de su difícil enfermedad,su deseo de comerle la boca a besos era increíble que solo se le ocurrió darle vueltas mientras botaba la tensión pero no pudo más que la besó antes de irse aun delante de su maestro. Fue un beso tan tierno, de esos que no olvidaba nunca.

¿Tenia deseos de verlos, sus ganas de verla a ella lo tenían nervioso? Más bien la pena era lo que lo estaba matando, sabía lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo en los días se su muerte, claro se disculpó como un hombre pero con palabras no iba a sanar una herida tan profunda. ¿Todavía me ama?

−Goku...−La voz de la anciana lo devolvió a su realidad.

−Sí.

Sin más preámbulos desaparecieron con el objetivo de regresar a las veinticuatro horas. Estaba casi sudando frió.

−¿Cómo estás? −La voz de el más esperado causó revuelo entre sus familiares y amigos, con su típica sonrisa estaba allí mirando a ver dónde estaba su mujer, buscaba su mirada hasta que por fin, después de una eternidad ahí estaba ella, mirándolo casi dormida en un sueño, su sonrojo le decía todo, "Tu mujer te ama y nunca dejará de hacerlo"

Ella estaba ahí parada casi hipnotizada con tanta belleza, sin duda los años lo pusieron más guapo, todo su delgado cuerpo estaba temblando mientras unas lagrimas inoportunas rodaron en sus mejillas.

−Te estábamos esperando−La voz de Milk lo dejó sin palabras.

Y sus miradas fueron como una flecha, cuando dos almas se juntan en un tiempo que nunca ha existido mientras los planetas no existen. No encontraron nada que decir más todos los presentes se estaban dando cuenta.

−Yo también quería verlos−Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decirle.

Sus corazones estaba más que conectados y a la vez acelerados, prefirió hablar de su hijo para no volver a besarle y darle miles de vuelta entre sus brazos como ya había pasado en otras oportunidades. Pero estaba más bonita que todas las otras veces, "Milk eres mi tesoro" fueron las palabras que le dijo a su corazón.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que estuve por aquí. No sé, ha esto no le quiero dar el titulo de historia ni de nada, solo quiero tomar el hilo de esta "Vaina" (Soy Dominicana) Tantas veces me digo que ya no vuelvo a escribir, más no puedo, estuve ausente por problemas de salud, he vencido la obesidad, le he ganado a la depresión, hoy soy una mujer segura que pisa con firmeza donde va. Estoy orgullosa de mí. Gracias por todo.**

 **Tomando lo escrito, siempre me quedé pensado en esa mirada de fuego que se echan mis dos amores cuando se ven en el torneo. ¿Usted lo ha notado? siento un calor en mi ahora delgado cuerpo que no sé si me voy a volver loca, pero son tan tiernos, tan enamorados, como unas ganas de darse un beso de esos con lenguas. Y bueno aquí una pequeñita redacción partiendo de la imaginación de Pau Milk. Que desde lo más simple quiero que un día alguien me diga lo mismo con esta mirada.**

 **¿Usted también?**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes en mi tiempo de recuperación .**

 **Besos y bendiciones.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
